The Paradox
by Belle89
Summary: MR fanfic. It's about Marguerite's ever changing moods and how Roxton keeps up with them. Updatedagain.


The Paradox

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to TLW. I made this story to be pure fan fiction. Hope you enjoy! Also the Kayapo tribe I am using in this story is actually a tribe from the Amazon; the actual Kayapo tribes **do** **not **doany of the things I have stated in this fictional story.

The day started off normally with all the explorers -except Marguerite- waking up around dawn for the day's task of collecting herbs. While waiting for the tempered heiress, the leader of the small group, Professor George Challenger, laid out the plans for their trip.

"We'll make our way to the base of the Krux Mountains and separate into groups, that way we can cut the time in-half by covering more ground" he stated.

The group's protector, Lord John Roxton, looked at the visionary and sighed. It was true that Roxton said he would follow Challenger to hell and back but he wondered if Challenger would actually take him there.

"Challenger, I know we need those medicinal herbs, but splitting up is not the best way to collect them" Roxton told him.

"Roxton's right Challenger, it's too dangerous to split up when we are so close to the Kayapo tribe" Veronica added.

"Well you know what they say Professor" said Ned "Better save than sorry"

Everyone silently agreed to Ned Malone's advice, and for a split second the jungle seemed to go silent, that was until a loud crash was heard followed by a string of colorful curses.

"Well Marguerite's up at last" Roxton said cheerfully. "Wish me luck"

The three explorers smiled up at Roxton who was making his way down to the lower levels of the tree house. Luck was what he needed right now as they all knew the 'lovely' moods Marguerite had in the mornings.

"Here Roxton better take this incase" said the blonde beauty handing him a large cup of hot coffee.

With a nod Roxton turned to go to Marguerite's room, but was startled to find the raven-haired lady standing in front of him.

"Oh stop looking at me like a fish Roxton!" she snapped, taking the coffee from his hands.

"Well Good morning Marguerite, nice to see you in a pleasant mood today" chuckled the hunter.

"There is nothing pleasant about traipsing through the jungle at dawn to collect some stupid plants" she hissed.

She was in a horrible mood and didn't care to change it for the group. It was their own damm fault if they wanted to drag her along on the pointless trip.

"Why can't I stay here and catch up on some sewing, we are running out of clothes to wear"

The three men sighed as they knew what was about to happen. Veronica was friends with Marguerite but could not stand the heiress slacking off.

"Marguerite, you're going on the trip whether you like it or not, it's time that you stop being a spoilt brat and do your share of work around here, just like everyone else does!" Veronica yelled.

With an icy glare at the jungle girl, Marguerite grabbed her pack and guns and strode towards the elevator.

"Well let's go now, daylights a wasting"

Roxton looked down at the floor and breathed deeply. Today was going to be along day.

>  
Roxton was looking quizzically at Marguerite as the group of weary explores marched along the path to the Krux Mountains. Roxton loved Marguerite with all his heart and knew every emotion behind her stunning grey eyes, but one thing he did not know was when Marguerite would change her mood. They had left the tree house with both of the women fuming at each other, and now it seemed as if nothing had happened. They had both been talking friendly with each other on the way. Chuckling at the raven-haired woman's actions he continued to lead the group towards their goal. It was about mid-day when Marguerite started to complain, after a few minutes of being ignored, she stopped abruptly and sat down on a fallen log.

"It's too bloody hot" she stated while fanning herself "why don't we stop for half an hour?"

Knowing that they wouldn't get the heiress to move from that spot -unless Roxton decided to carry her the rest of the way- the explores gave in and started relax for a while and eat.

"Marguerite come help me fill the canteens, there is a river close by" Roxton asked.

Marguerite huffed as she left her spot and followed Roxton to the river.

"Couldn't you got Malone to do this?" she inquired.

"I could have, but I think the scenery looks better when you're around" he winked.

Knowing that Roxton was in his playful mood, she decided to join the game.

"What do you like about the scenery?" she said in a sultry voice.

Closing the gap between them, Roxton loosely caged his arms around the petite woman and leaning closer, he brushed his lips against hers. He was enjoying the closeness that they were sharing, until suddenly Marguerite pulled back and looked behind him in shock. Turning quickly he saw fifteen large men dressed in tribal clothes. As he went to grab his gun he heard a noise behind him, quickly turning just in time to see a large rock moving towards his head. Darkness surrounded him and the last thing he though of was _Marguerite._

_  
> _  
Challenger swatted the bugs that flew around his head in annoyance. Marguerite and Roxton had been gone far longer then expected, but when he questioned Veronica about she simple said.

"They will be gone a while professor, Roxton's probably showing Marguerite a few...um...jungle tricks"

Laughing at the reactions of both men -who had gone complete red- she added.

"If there not back in 10 minutes, we will go look for them"

That was about 10 minutes ago thought Challenger, as he stood and gathered the younger pair to start looking for their missing companions.

It had only taken a few minutes to find out that Roxton and Marguerite weren't playing any games. In the clearing where the trio were standing, the jungle floor showed of a struggle between a large group of people and the dark haired couple. Also there was a puddle of dark red blood amongst the leaves, and guessing from what they saw it was definitely one of the friends blood.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry" Veronica whispered "This is all my fault, we should have left to find them early"

Not knowing what to say to comfort the young blonde, the two men started looking for any trace of where their friends had been taken.

>  
Roxton winced as the sun irritated his pounding head. Trying to remember the events that brought him here; knocked unconscious by a rock, large tribal men, surrounded, Marguerite eye's wide in shock. _Marguerite. _Suddenly he sat up, but he did so too quickly bringing back the excruciating pain in head.

_Bloody hell man, get yourself together. Marguerite's counting on you to save her._

Grabbing his head, he slowing rose to his feet. Just as he was about to look around the room, he heard a familiar voice.

"Sit down John; you're in no condition to wander around"

Roxton turned around in the direction the voice was from; there was Marguerite sitting in a corner with her arms wrapped about her.

"Marguerite!" Roxton exclaimed "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

Gazing towards him she slowly shook her head. Roxton was surprised by her actions; usually the tempered heiress would be irate and fuming at being taken prisoner. Her quiet and disconnected attitude worried him, what did the tribal men do to her to make her like this.

Slowly Roxton made his way over to her and sat down, placing an arm over her body to try and bring comfort and warmth.

"We'll get out of here, don't you worry, I'm sure Challenger and the others are already preparing to free us" he said soothing her doubt.

She leaned against him hoping what he said was true, but what the tribal chief had told her before frightened her to no end. She looked up at his face and kissed his full lips, deepening the kiss the two moved to the floor…

>  
Unfortunately for Roxton and Marguerite, luck was not on their side. As Challenger, Ned and Veronica searched the clearing, it had begun to rain.

"The tracks are going to be destroyed!" exclaimed Ned.

Both the Challenger and Veronica knew this and although from the rain and decreasing light the trio did not give up. It was only when Challenger stated.

"I can't see my own hand in front of me, we will have to set up camp and start looking again tomorrow at first light"

Sadly it was true, none of them could do anything to help Roxton and Marguerite without being killed themselves. Silently they set up camp and waited from the sun to rise.

"This is my entire fault Ned" Veronica said "We should have listened to Challenger, maybe they would be alright then"

"Shh, it's nobody's fault, Roxton and Marguerite will be fine, Roxton won't let anything happen to Marguerite" soothed Ned.

"I hope so Ned" she whispered as she started to wept "I don't want to loose them too, I've already lost so many people I love"

Ned sat down next to the jungle girl, holding her and wiping away her tears.

"You won't loose them, you won't loose me" he said stroking her hair.

After awhile Veronica finally fell asleep in Ned's arms, being with him helped stop her nightmares.

>  
It was just before dawn when Roxton awoke, looking down on his sleeping companion he swept her hair out of her face, taking this time to appreciate her beauty, what they had shared last night was wonderful, but throughout their love making Marguerite seemed to be still in her quiet mood. Slowly stroking her face he watched as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Marguerite, how are you feeling? He asked.

She first looked around the room then settled her gaze on Roxton.

"We're still in this hell hole" she complained.

Smiling at her returned feistiness Roxton replied.

"It won't be long my love; the others will be here soon"

Dropping her head to his chest she mumbled. Roxton was unsure of her miserable mood, until something hit him.

_She regrets being with you._

Lifting her head from his chest he tried to get her to look him in the eyes, but sadly for him she pulled away.

Not wanting to hear her regrets but needing to know of his future with his beloved he whispered his question to her.

"Do you regret last night, being with me?"

At this she turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Yes"

It was the faintest of whispers but Roxton heard it, and it made his heart break in half.

It was then that the prison doors opened, and the tribal guards entered grabbing Marguerite and Roxton from the ground.

>  
It was early morning when Challenger, Veronica and Malone set out to try and find any trace for the whereabouts of their friends, but as it had rained the day before the task was close to impossible. Murmuring silent prayers to any god that would listen, the trio continued their search. Luckily today the gods were in their favour as Ned spotted a small earthy colored bracelet amongst the shrubs.

"Hey, I found something" the reported gleefully exclaimed holding up his prize.

With a closer inspection from both Challenger and Veronica they were able to determine what tribe it was from.

"It's from the Kayapo tribe" said the disheartened jungle girl.

Challenger and Ned began to think of what Veronica had told them of this unfriendly tribe. The Kayapo tribe was known to torture and kill men without mercy, while keeping the women and children for themselves.

"This is not good, we have to move now if we want to save Roxton and Marguerite" stated Veronica, drawing the two men out of their thoughts. Both nodding their approval to Veronica's statement, the explores prepared for the rescue and together, make a plan.

>  
He couldn't look at her, his heart felt like it would turn to dust and blow away if he did. Closing his eyes he breathed deeply, what she had said didn't match up to her actions. He knew she loved him, with all of her heart, so why was she acted cold and callous. Knowing that he couldn't resist temptation, Roxton looked at his beloved. She sat there in a tribal dress talking to the chief, it was a simple red halter top with a long flowing skirt and she looked stunning in it. Any other time Roxton would have teased her about wearing something so scandalous, but he knew what she was doing, flaunting herself at another man to get her way. Roxton knew that in some ways it may help them escape from this place, but she was his and with the chief constantly looking at her assets, Roxton saw green.

He quickly looked down when Marguerite turned her head to look at him. Knowing that she would have seen him staring at her, he lifted his head again.

He watched as she spoke to the chief in the native language, and walked over to him. Looking at her which questioning eyes, he asked her.

"What's going to happen to us?"

She smiled briefly, and replied.

"You go home Roxton, find the others and take them with you" she said coldly.

She had begun to walk off when Roxton grabbed her arm.

"What about you? You're not staying here!" he growled.

Lowering her lashes and stiffening, she murmured.

"There is nothing for me at the tree house anymore, forget about me, move on with your life"

Then she roughly pulled away and walked back to the chief.

Heartbroken and numb, Roxton didn't see two guards approach and drag him outside, he only saw to grey eyes stare back at him with sorrow.


End file.
